


Mistletoe

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami asks for Korra's help while decorating the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Korra knocked on the front door of the Sato Mansion. She looked around and didn’t see anyone. This was strange. The Sato Mansion was, usually, bustling with life. The Avatar was taken aback by the silence and stillness of it all. She knocked again, this time a little louder. She raised an eyebrow when she heard faint sounds of movement on the other side of the door.

She jumped slightly when the door swung open suddenly. Blue eyes met green ones.

“Korra, thank the Spirits. I’m glad you’re here,” Asami said as she leaned against the doorframe. “I could really use your help. I want to finish putting up these decorations for the Winter Festival today.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Why did you want me to help you? You have countless staff. Plus, well, there’s Mako…and Bolin. Don’t forget Bolin.”

Asami smiled softly. “Korra, I didn’t want their help. I wanted yours. I had hoped this would give us the advantage to talk, spend a little time together.”

Korra looked at Asami skeptically.

“Look, Asami, I know we’re friends. I like you. Whatever you’ve got going on with Mako, I understand.”

Asami rolled her eyes and sighed. She reached out and grabbed Korra’s wrist, pulling her inside. She let the door swing shut.

“I don’t have anything with Mako. He’s a nice guy, but he’s a terrible boyfriend,” Asami winked. “I think you can agree.”

Korra broke out in a smile. “A much better friend than boyfriend.” She looked around the mansion. “So, you want us to decorate _all_ of this?” Asami pointed to the box stuffed with decorations behind her.

Asami pointed to the box stuffed with decorations behind her. “We’ll just put up what’s in the box. As long as things are centered, I’m alright.”

Korra glanced at the sizable box and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Korra smiled inwardly. Finally. They were done. The box was empty and she could finally have that dinner Asami promised her earlier when Korra ended up tangled in massive amounts tinsel.

“One more thing.”

Korra looked over to see Asami walking to her carrying a plant she couldn’t quite make out. Asami caught Korra’s inquisitive look and smiled.

“It’s called mistletoe. My mother always used to put it up right here,” Asami pointed to the bottom of the low hanging chandelier. “Since her passing, I like to do the same. With my father being where he is, I guess I have to do it alone now.”

Korra frowned at the wistful look on Asami’s face. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder. Their eyes met and Korra smiled softly.

“Not alone, Asami. I’m here,” Korra cleared her throat. “Being with you today was nice. I like being here for you.” Asami smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

“That’s very sweet of you to say. I liked you being here today, too. It’s why I asked for you to come,” Asami bit her lip. “I like you, Korra.”

She noticed the slight blush that spread across Asami’s pale features. She felt her own blush rise too. She knew exactly what Asami meant.

“I like you too, Asami. I really do.” She said looking away rubbing the back of her neck.

She glanced briefly up at Asami. She swore she saw relief in her eyes, maybe even a little hope. Her blush grew. She cleared her throat, again.

“So, shall we hang up the um, what was it again? I’m from the South, we don’t have many above water plants.”

“It’s called mistletoe. A Winter Festival tradition here in Republic City.” She said with a chuckle as she motioned for Korra to bring the ladder to her.

Korra nodded and brought it over. Asami climbed up and gently tied the mistletoe to the chandelier. She glanced down at Korra.

“Don’t worry, it’s not heavy enough to cause any damage.”

“I didn’t think it would.”

Korra offered her hand to help Asami down. She accepted it and stepped off the ladder. Their eyes locked and neither moved their hand away. Korra wet her suddenly very dry lips. Asami’s gaze dropped to Korra’s lips.

“I do have to tell you, Korra, that mistletoe has a specific tradition,” Asami gaze shifted up to Korra’s deep blue eyes. “When two people are standing under it, they’re supposed to--”

Korra leaned closer to the taller woman tilting her head up. “Supposed to what?”

“They’re supposed to kiss,” Asami began to close the distance between them. “I really like you, Korra. It's why I asked you here.”

“I like you too. A lot. I was just too afraid to say anything,” Korra said with a grin. “Now about the mistletoe, we wouldn’t want to break tradition.”

Both women smiled as their lips met.


End file.
